iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Otis
Otis Elevator Company is an American elevator company. The company was founded in 1854 by Elisha G. Otis, who invented the safety mechanism of elevators should the hoisting rope break. It is the largest manufacturer of elevators in the world, followed by Schindler, thyssenkrupp and Kone. History of Otis in Indonesia Otis has been installing elevators longer than any other companies in Indonesia. They made their first presence in Indonesia as early as in the 1910's or 1920's during the Dutch colonial era through an agent called Fred Stieltjes & Co., which was based in Surabaya, East Java (see pictures below). It is difficult to tell when exactly Otis installed their first elevator in Indonesia, but the oldest one so far was from 1917 which was found in Semarang. OtisCatalog1.jpg|A list of Otis distributors back in the 1920's. OtisCatalog2.jpg|A list of Otis distributors back in the 1920's. Indonesia was listed as "Holland East Colonies" because of Dutch colonial era (bottom left) After World War II, Otis continued installing elevators again in Indonesia. In 1961-1962, Otis installed elevators in Hotel Indonesia, JakartaHotel Indonesia, 1960's. Film 15067 - YouTube (Skip to 1:17 to see the elevator's hall floor indicator) which was built for the 1962 Asian Games. The year 1964 saw the beginning when Otis elevators in Indonesia were installed by an agent called PT. Citas Engineering. This continued until 1992 when the company merged with Otis and Otis acquired Citas in 1995, thus becoming PT. Citas Otis Elevator. Today, Otis is one of the largest Western elevator companies operating in the country. They are commonly found in office buildings, hotels, shopping centers and often hospitals as well. Hotel Indonesia Vintage Otis.jpg|A photograph of Soekarno in Hotel Indonesia, Jakarta with a vintage Otis elevator in the background, circa 1962. Otis Hotel Indonesia Old 1.jpg|A still picture of one of the Otis elevator's vintage hall floor indicators in Hotel Indonesia, Jakarta, circa 1960's. 1 of 3 (source: Huntley Film Archives) Otis Hotel Indonesia Old 2.jpg|2 of 3 (source: Huntley Film Archives) Otis Hotel Indonesia Old 3.jpg|3 of 3 (source: Huntley Film Archives) 1910's-1920's The oldest Otis elevator in Indonesia so far was found at the historic Jiwasraya Building in Semarang. It is a gated, manual controlled elevator from 1917. According to some sources, the elevator has stopped working since in the 1970's. It is unknown if this elevator still exists today. The story of this elevator can be Kisah Lift Pertama Di Gedung Jiwasraya Semarang read here (Indonesian, this article is to be retrieved to another website for archive purpose) Waygood Otis Waygood Otis was a merging brand as the result of Otis acquiring R. Waygood & Co. in 1914. Waygood & Co. was a British elevator manufacturer which was founded in London, United Kingdom in 1833. After the two companies merged, together they made elevators under the Waygood Otis brand and exported them to several countries, including Indonesia which at that time was ruled by the Dutch. In Indonesia, Waygood Otis was installed by Fred Stieltjes & Co. during the 1910's-1920's, just like the regular U.S. made Otis elevators. However, there hasn't been any single elevator of this brand found in Indonesia so far. Otis dropped the Waygood Otis name sometime in the 1930's and continuing on as just Otis. The first elevator in Indonesia Before Waygood merged with Otis in the mid 1910's, the company installed what appears to be the very first elevator in Indonesia, in Medan, North Sumatra. According to an April 2016 Kompas newspaper article (see photo attached on this section), the London Sumatra Building in Medan has an antique birdcage elevator that was installed in 1908 by R. Waygood & Co. It is said to be the first building in Medan equipped with an electric elevator. This elevator still exists today, and still manually controlled. One source said that the elevator is maintained every Saturday by a special technician directly from England. Very little has changed in this elevator. With an age of 110 years right now, it is now considered to be the oldest elevator still operating in Indonesia. 1960's-1970's Standard type (with black buttons) Many Otis elevators in the 1960's-1970's used black buttons with white number or letter and analogue floor indicator with illuminating numbers arranged horizontally. The buttons had no lamp. Also in most elevators without a door close button, pressing a floor button will cause the doors to close immediately, but some others don't actually do this for some reason. Otis started using these classic fixtures as early as in the 1930's. Otis mostly made this type of elevator as geared traction elevators and came out with either an AC (alternating current) or DC (direct current) drive, depending on the owner's choice. The AC drives usually had only one or two speeds and and was commonly used in low to mid-rise applications, while the DC drives allowed the elevator to travel faster and smoother than an AC driven elevator. The DC driven elevators were mostly found in buildings (especially high-rise ones) where higher speed and larger capacity elevators were needed. The DC drives were powered by an AC/DC motor generator (MG) set found in the elevator machine room. These motor generators would usually shut down automatically by a timer when the elevators are not in used after a specified time. However, the DC driven elevators have a disadvantage of consuming a large amount of the building's electricity due to the motor generator's poor energy efficiency, thus increasing electricity bills. In addition, MG set have been known to be quite noisy. Because of this, many older DC driven elevators with motor generator set are gradually being replaced. Otis-Arthaloka1.jpg Arthaloka 16.jpg Otis-Arthaloka2.jpg 17.jpg 1456193784566.jpg Arthaloka 19.jpg Otis-Arthaloka3.jpg Otis-Arthaloka4.jpg Arthaloka 6.jpg Arthaloka 18.jpg 1456193785902.jpg Otis-Arthaloka7.jpg Arthaloka 17.jpg Otis-Arthaloka5.jpg Arthaloka 14.jpg Arthaloka 10.jpg Arthaloka 7.jpg|Side view of the black buttons. Arthaloka 11.jpg Arthaloka 12.jpg Arthaloka 13.jpg|The U and D buttons are used to move the car up or down manually during inspection control. Arthaloka 9.jpg|The U, D and NS buttons are for inspection control, which only work when the inspection control mode is activated. Arthaloka 8.jpg|The NS button is used to bypass calls during inspection control. Arthaloka 15.jpg|Old emergency intercom and operating instruction sign. Otis-Arthaloka8.jpg|Old 1970's-1980's elevator operating instruction sign from PT. Citas Engineering, the old distributor of Otis elevators in Indonesia prior to 1992. FB_IMG_1458782765523.jpg|Another old 70s Otis elevator in another building, but sadly no longer work (Year: 1974) FB_IMG_1458782767715.jpg|Closer look of the vintage 70s Otis call station. 12063641_939492042739882_4885279009925723363_n.jpg|View of the same derelict Otis elevator on another floor. Sadly, a lot of these old Otis elevators in Indonesia have either been modernized by Otis or replaced by another manufacturer in the 1990's or 2000's, which means that finding this type of old Otis elevator is now almost impossible. An urbex video on YouTube which was filmed in a derelict building in Central Jakarta featured two very old Otis elevators with black buttons from the 1960's or even late 1950's, which at the very least proves that another original Otis black buttons still exists in Indonesia. Sadly, those elevators are no longer working. Japanese style Otis also installed very few numbers of Japanese style Otis elevators in the 1960's which were directly imported from Japan. These elevators usually had white round or square buttons which illuminates entirely when pressed. Sometimes Otis's black buttons were also used here. The floor indicators were analogue display with illuminating numbers, though the numbers are much smaller compared to the standard Otis type. This type of Otis is extremely RARE in Indonesia. One example of a 1960's Japanese style Otis elevator was found in West Java which dates back from 1966. This elevator is located in the Grand Inna Samudera Beach Hotel in Pelabuhan Ratu (literally means Queen's Harbour), Sukabumi. The main elevators have been modernized into brand new Guangri elevators, but the service elevator is still original with vintage black buttons. Here's how the main elevators used to look before they were modernized (credit goes to their respective owners on Instagram) OtisInnaSamudera-1.JPG|Credit to Instagram user: adjimantoro OtisInnaSamudera-3.JPG|Credit to Instagram user: drahendrawan OtisInnaSamudera-2.JPG|Credit to Instagram user: resfiando Vintage Otis ISBH1.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH2.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH7.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH3.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH4.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH6.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH5.jpg Here is another 1960's Japanese style Otis elevator that was accidentally found in Hotel Metropole, Jakarta. Unfortunately this elevator appears to be no longer work. The elevator is from 1969. Very Old OTIS Glodok.jpg|A very rare Japanese style Otis elevator from 1969 in Jakarta. Credit goes to Orisa's Elevatours for this photo. There is a video (attached below) of a 1960's Japanese style Otis elevator that was filmed in Japan with its exterior looking quite similar to the derelict Hotel Metropole elevator. It is believed that if the Hotel Metropole elevator is still working today, it would have the same configuration with the one shown in the video below. 1980's Spec 50 In the 1980's, Otis installed a model of low to mid-rise elevators called Spec 50, which was manufactured by Nippon Otis in Japan. These elevators used illuminating round buttons and digital floor indicators with a 7-segments digital display. The number on the floor indicators would fade when it changes due to the use of relay controls. These elevators often travels quite fast, but were lacking in smoothness, with harsh start and stop. There are only a few of these Otis elevators left in Indonesia. IMG_20150228_192551.jpg|Derelict early 1980's Otis Spec 50 elevator in Pasar Baru, Jakarta, 1 of 2 (Credit goes to VR303 REBORN for the photo) IMG_20150228_192628.jpg|Hall station from the same elevator. 2 of 2 Otis updated the design of Spec 50 elevators in the mid 1980's with bigger buttons and slightly improved digital floor indicators. The buttons were updated with brighter red lamp and the digital floor indicators no longer have fading numbers, as Otis have updated the control systems from mechanical relays to modern microcomputer technology. Otis Panin 5.jpg Otis Panin 2.jpg Otis Panin 7.jpg Otis Panin 6.jpg Otis Panin 1.jpg Otis Panin 3.jpg|The bigger buttons which were used from the mid until late 1980's. They were continued to be used in the Otis Spec 60 elevators in the early 1990's. Otis Panin 8.jpg Otis Panin 4.jpg American style (with Series 1 fixtures) Otis also installed American-style elevators in Indonesia with Series 1 fixtures. These fixtures are very unique and distinctive. The buttons are white enclosed over a black frame where the number is located next to the button. It usually illuminates in white yellowish, but also red (quite rare). Floor indicators used green VFD (vacuum fluorescent display) digital segments, making them look very modern and quite futuristic at that time. There are three variations of Series 1 fixtures; the standard, basic and European style. The standard variation comes with a big car operating panel that does not flushed onto the car wall and both the top and bottom side of the panels are slanted; the top is the indicator while the bottom is where most of the buttons are placed. These are commonly found in high-rise elevators. The basic style is simply a flat car operating panel flushed onto the car wall, this is usually found in low-rise traction or hydraulic elevators. The European style features a flat panel, this is commonly found in the European Otis low-rise model called Europa2000. 1456193801376.jpg Arthaloka 1.jpg 1456193794682.jpg 1456193805238.jpg Arthaloka 2.jpg Arthaloka 5.jpg 1456193806280.jpg 1456193810759.jpg 1456193809732.jpg Arthaloka 4.jpg Arthaloka 3.jpg Intiland JKT 1.jpg Intiland JKT 2.jpg|Otis Series 1 panel on a Otis Elevonic 401 elevator. Intiland JKT 3.jpg|Capacity listed in pounds (LBS) instead of kilograms. Intiland JKT 6.jpg Intiland JKT 4.jpg|Series 1 in-car lanterns - up. Intiland JKT 5.jpg|Series 1 in-car lanterns - down. Retake 3 Otis Traction Lifts - Gedung Arthaloka, Jakarta-0|1976 Otis modernized by Otis with Series 1 (modernized probably in the late 80s or early 90s) Jakarta - Intiland Tower Old Otis (Elevonic 401) Traction Elevators|Otis Elevonic 401 (high-rise) elevators with Series 1 fixtures. Sadly this elevator has been replaced with Toshiba in 2013-2015 (video: Sumosoftinc) Otis Elevonic 401 Otis Elevonic 401 was Otis's traction elevator model designed for high-rise buildings. It was launched in 1982 as Otis's second fully computerized elevator system after their Elevonic 101 model (not sold in Asia). It was also the first elevator model to have automated voice announcements and digital information display as option. These elevators used Series 1 fixtures, commonly the standard variation one with the slanted panels inside the car. In Indonesia, Otis Elevonic 401 was installed two buildings in Jakarta; Intiland Tower (1986, formerly Wisma Dharmala Sakti) and Wisma Bumiputera (1986). However, the elevators in both buildings have been modernized. 1990's Spec 60 Many low to mid-rise Otis elevators in Indonesia from the early 1990's looked like this. They used the same type of buttons as the ones from the Spec 50 model from the mid-late 1980's. The floor indicators have been drastically improved, this time they features 16-segments, which means that they can now display almost any characters like G, B, etc. This type of Otis was known as Spec 60, which was also made by Nippon Otis in Japan. There are still a number of Spec 60 elevators survives today in Indonesia. Sol 3.jpg Sol1.jpg Sol2.jpg OTIS Hall Fixtures 1990s.JPG IMG_0910.JPG IMG_0908.JPG IMG_1173.JPG IMG_1174.JPG Sol 5.jpg Sol 6.jpg Sol 7.jpg Sol 8.jpg Sol 9.jpg Sol 4.jpg American style (with Series 3 fixtures) Otis also imported and installed several American-style Otis elevators in the 1990's, which were made for mid to high-rise buildings. They were Elevonic 411 which was for regular installations and Elevonic 411 M which was for modernizations of older Otis elevators, particularly those that were installed in the 1970's. These elevators used Series 3 fixtures. Unlike Series 1, these fixtures have a much more modern, elegant and luxurious look. The buttons are silver coated concave with an illuminating green or red halo. The indicators were either standard 16-segments digital display or a yellow electro-luminescent display. The hall lanterns can be an illuminating triangle arrow or just a square that lights up progressively green for up and red for down. Most of them have floor pass beeps exactly like those found in North America to aid the visually impaired passengers. IMG_1575509925900.jpeg|1990s Otis Elevonic 411 with electro luminescent display indicator. Irama5.jpg Irama6.jpg Irama4.jpg Irama3.jpg Irama1.jpg Irama2.jpg HB10.jpg HB1.jpg Series 3 BorobudurHotel.jpg HB2.jpg HB8.jpg HB3.jpg HB7.jpg HB5.jpg HB6.jpg HB4.jpg HB9.jpg GSJ 6.jpg GSJ 1.jpg GSJ2.jpg GSJ 3.jpg GSJ 5.jpg GrandSahid1.jpg GSJ 4.jpg|Keyswitches for special services/modes (e.g. fire service, inspection, etc.) GSJ 2A.jpg Otis Traction Lifts - Graha Irama, Jakarta (High)-0|1993 Otis Elevonic 411 elevators with Series 3 fixtures. Jakarta - Grand Sahid Jaya Otis Traction Elevators (Retake I)|1974 Otis modernized into Otis Elevonic 411 M with Series 3 fixtures (video: Sumosoftinc) European style (Otis 2000) Besides American style elevators, Otis also installed a couple of few European models known as the Otis 2000, which was launched in 1993. This elevator can be traction (either Otis 2000 E or VF) or hydraulic (Otis 2000 H). There was also the regular traction version known as simply Otis 2000 as well as a freight version called Cargo2000. Only the 2000 VF one have been known to exist in Indonesia. Otis 2000 used very unique and futuristic looking fixtures. They uses the same Series 3 silver coated buttons, and a blue LCD indicator. The buttons can be push (regular or vandal-resistant) or even touch sensitive. The inside panel is tall has two fluorescent lamps positioned vertically on both sides which are quite unusual and unique. Otis 2000 are extremely rare in Indonesia. DSCN3780.JPG DSCN3759.JPG DSCN3760.JPG DSCN3773.JPG Otis Melia 2.jpg DSCN3774.JPG Otis Melia 1.jpg DSCN3777.JPG 10917102_10203205995410776_4187342787038735917_n.jpg|Vandal-resistant Otis 2000 VF button fixtures. Otis2000VF TSH.jpg|Another Otis 2000 VF in another building in Bali (Year installed: 1997) Otis2000 callstation mirror.jpg Otis2000 carindicator regular.jpg|Standard Otis 2000 VF panel. Otis2000 carstation regular.jpg|Standard regular Otis 2000 VF silver coated buttons. These are touch sensitive buttons. 2000VF TS 1.jpg 2000VF TS 7.jpg 2000VF TS 3.jpg 2000VF TS 4.jpg 2000VF TS 2.jpg 2000VF TS 6.jpg 2000VF TS 5.jpg 2000VF OJK.jpg|A mid-rise Otis 2000 VF elevator in Central Jakarta. This elevator has been modernized with Otis Compass destination dispatch. OTIS2000VF OJK-1.jpg OTIS2000VF OJK-2.jpg OTIS2000VF OJK-3.jpg SUPER RARE OTIS 2000 VF Elevator at Melia Bali, Indonesia|1998 Otis 2000 VF elevator in Bali. Unfortunately this one has been slightly modernized in 2016. Another Super RARE OTIS 2000 VF Elevator in Bali, Indonesia|Typical Otis 2000 VF elevator in Bali (Year: 1997) (Happy valentine day!) AWESOME RARE OTIS 2000 VF Compass lifts Financial Serv. Authority Bldg., JKT|1997 mid-rise Otis 2000 VF elevators upgraded with Compass destination dispatch. Japanese style (1990's) Also in the 1990's, Otis installed several elevators that were made by Nippon Otis in Japan. It is unknown what type of these elevators are, but according to some Japanese elevator enthusiasts these are either Spec Alsa or Spec Creses. The fixtures for these elevators consists of digital indicators and square plastic buttons with black or white label in the middle and orange illuminating halo. These elevators also have Mitsubishi chimes for some reason. There were two variants of car and hall stations; one is a standard flushed stainless steel panel and the other one is a surface mounted panel which can be white or dark grey. SS1.jpg SS2.jpg SS3.jpg SS4.jpg IMG_2042.JPG IMG_2043.JPG Sby4.jpg Sby5.jpg Sby3.jpg Sby2.jpg Sby1.jpg R2 OTIS Traction Elevators at Sentral Senayan I Car Park, Jakarta|1997 Otis low-rise elevator. OTIS Traction Elevators at Sentral Senayan I, Jakarta (High-Rise)|1997 Otis mid-rise elevators in Jakarta. Modernizations In the 1990's, Otis did a number of modernizations in some of their older 1970's mid and high-rise elevator installations in Indonesia. Almost all of these elevators were modernized into Elevonic 411 M model with Series 3 fixtures. Elevonic 411 M is a version of their regular Elevonic 411 which was designed for modernization of older Otis elevators. Some of the notable modernization projects known so far are: *Hotel Borobudur, Jakarta **Originally installed in 1974. **Modernized in 1995. *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel, Jakarta **Originally installed in 1974, modernized in the early 1990's, possibly 1991. **As of August 2018, two out of five elevators have been replaced into new Sigma elevators by PT. Jaya Kencana, while the remaining three have not been modernized yet and now derelict. *The Sultan, Jakarta (formerly Hilton) **Originally installed in 1976 or 1977. **Modernized in the 1990's, old tower only (the tower is currently closed for renovations) *Wisma Kosgoro, Jakarta **Originally installed in 1976Wisma Kosgoro - Setiap Gedung Punya Cerita. **Modernized in the 1990's, probably 1994. **This building has been permanently closed after a fire that happened in March 2015 which heavily damaged the top floors. It is rumoured to be demolished. As of August 2018, the building is still standing and closed, and there was no sign of demolition. It's fate remains unknown. 2000's-current Otis made several type of traction elevator models which comes in different design and fixtures. Gen2 Gen2 is Otis's machine room less elevator which was launched in 2000. These elevators do not have machine room on the top of the shaft. Instead, a small and thin gearless machine is installed near the top of the hoistway and the controller is accessed through a small locked cabinet on the top floor just outside the elevator. Also, unlike most machine room less elevators, the Gen2 elevators use flat polyurethane-coated steel belt ropes instead of traditional steel ropes. Otis Gen2 in Indonesia The earliest series of Gen2 elevators sold in Indonesia was the Gen2 Premier series, which was made in China and was available from the early until the mid 2000's. This model has since been discontinued and replaced by the current GeN2-Regen series. GeN2-Regen also comes in conventional traction type with a machine room which is known as the GeN2-Regen MR, but this is quite rare in Indonesia. It is unknown if the European style Otis Gen2 was also sold in Indonesia. In the 2010's, the Gen2 Premier series returned to the Indonesian marketThe Otis Gen2 Premier Is The Perfect Choice For Residential Or Commercial Buildings. Gen2_Arcadia.jpg|Otis Gen2 Premier elevator in Jakarta. Gen2 ITB.jpg|Otis Gen2 elevator in Bandung. 20171030_152910.jpg|An Otis GeN2-Regen hoisting machine. Notice the flat steel belts used as the hoisting ropes. 20151103_154035.jpg|A look of an Otis Gen2-Regen control box (unlocked) Early to late 2000's design This was the design of Otis elevators made from the early to around the mid 2000's. It looks almost identical to the 1990's Japanese style Otis ones (see above), with the same white square buttons with orange illuminating halo, digital segments floor indicators and Mitsubishi chimes. This design was used in many low to high-rise Otis traction elevators, such as the Otis 3200 model. ITC1.jpg ITC3.jpg ITC2.jpg Goci 1.jpg Goci 3.jpg Goci 2.jpg Goci 4.jpg Goci 5.jpg This design was also used on many early Otis Gen2 elevators in Indonesia, such as the Gen2 Premier series which was made in China (now discontinued). Instead of plastic buttons, the Gen2 Premier elevators used silver coated buttons, similar to the ones used in Series 3 fixtures or the Otis 2000. The buttons have a curved black numbering plate next to the button. These buttons have been recently re-created by Otis for their current design of modernization. FB_IMG_1488167962327.jpg FB_IMG_1488167966354.jpg FB_IMG_1488167970085.jpg OTIS Gen2 Premier Hall Fixture.JPG Japanese style (2000's) In the 2000's, Otis also installed a few numbers of Japanese style Otis elevators made by Nippon Otis, called Spec Tiara. These elevators have round plastic buttons with orange illuminating character and digital segmented indicators. The inside panels can be black or flat stainless steel. These elevators also use Mitsubishi chimes, similar like their 1990's Japanese style elevators which were also made by Nippon Otis. Nippon Otis 1.jpg Nippon Otis 2.jpg Nippon Otis Balkot1.jpg Nippon Otis Balkot2.jpg Nippon Otis Monex BDG-1.jpg Nippon Otis Monex BDG-2.jpg (From JC 95 Elevators) Nippon Otis Traction Lifts Elevators at Balaikota Jakarta (Jakarta City Hall)|Otis Spec Tiara elevator in Jakarta. OTIS Traction Lifts - Wisma Monex, Bandung|Otis Spec Tiara elevator in Bandung. Xizi Otis Otis also made another design of elevator under the Xizi Otis name. Xizi Otis is a brand that was formed in 1997 as part of a joint venture between Otis and Xizi Elevator Group from Hangzhou, China. These elevators used fixtures that are nearly identical to the 1990's Japanese style Otis ones, except that the arrows on the interior indicators are orange instead of green and the chimes sounds slightly different. The buttons are either white square plastic with orange illuminating halo or black round plastic with orange illuminating number. Later installations may also have different buttons which are round stainless steel with red illuminating halo, braille and tactile marks. Not all elevators have the Xizi Otis name shown on the interior fixtures; for this case it is only shown on the controllers and machines inside the elevator machine room, and the interior fixtures are simply branded as Otis. (For Theo Gunawan and Sumosoftinc) Xizi Otis Elevator - Cibubur Junction - Jakarta|Xizi Otis elevator in Jakarta. XiZi Otis Traction Lifts - Undisclosed Residential Building , Jakarta|High-rise Xizi Otis elevator in Jakarta. XIZI OTIS Service Elevators at fX Sudirman, Jakarta|Xizi Otis FOVF freight elevator in Jakarta. Very Nice OTIS Elevators at Hotel Indonesia Kempinski, Jakarta| Current design This is the current style of Otis elevators in Indonesia, which was introduced sometime around the late 2000's. It comes with another silver coated concave buttons and posh-looking LCD displays (there are several variations of LCD styles). Some Gen2s may also use different type of buttons. Most of the buttons have blue illumination, though some may also light up red, but this is actually rare. This design is currently used on GeN2-Regen/'GeN2-Regen MR' (machine room less or with machine room), OH5000 (mid to high-rise model) and FOVF (freight elevators) models. IMG_1900.JPG IMG_1904.JPG IMG_1902.JPG IMG_1577.JPG IMG_1580.JPG IMG_1578.JPG Alila2.jpg Alila1.jpg Citadines1.jpg Citadines3.jpg Citadines4.jpg Citadines2.jpg Gen2-ButtonDiff.jpg IMG_1153.JPG Stones1.jpg Stones3.jpg Stones2.jpg Otis_Touchscreen_AST.jpg|Otis Gen2-Regen elevator with touchscreen fixtures. OTIS SatrioTower-2.jpg OTIS SatrioTower-1.jpg Gen2 Alsut 1.jpg Gen2 Alsut 2.jpg Gen2 Alsut 4.jpg Gen2 Alsut 3.jpg R 3 OTIS Gen2 Elevators at Padma Resort Legian, Bali|Typical current style of Otis Gen2-Regen in Indonesia. OTIS Gen2 Scenic Elevators at Mall @ Alam Sutera, Banten|Another Otis Gen2-Regen elevator. 4th anniversary special OTIS elevators@The Mansion Kemayoran - Jasmine (Tower Bellavista), Jakarta|High-rise OTIS OH 5000 elevators in Jakarta. Other styles Cheap version (?) Otis also made a very basic style of modern Otis elevator. It appears to be some sort of cheap/lower spec traction model designed for low-rise buildings for building owners who could not afford to buy the standard models or simply wanted a very basic elevator for economical reasons. The fixtures consists of floor indicators with orange coloured segmented displays and either Otis's concave or Asian Lexan buttons. This type of Otis elevator is very rare in Indonesia. So far there have been two elevators of this type found in Bandung. 1456194050029.jpg 1456194048842.jpg 1456194047490.jpg 1456194051298.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 1.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 2.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 3.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 4.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 5.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 7.jpg Cheap OTIS JKJ 6.jpg OmniHome (home elevator) Otis also installed a generic looking MRL home/residential elevator called OmniHome, which was mainly used for private houses. This design of elevator is made in Taiwan and uses generic buttons made by Tung Da from Taiwan. As this is a generic elevator, it does not use Otis's Gen2 machine and flat rope belts, and therefore it is not a Gen2. Examples of this Otis elevator can be found in MEX Building (car park) in Surabaya and Jimbaran Corner Building in Bali. Otis Homelift1.jpg Otis Homelift5.jpg Otis Homelift2.jpg Otis Homelift3.jpg Otis Homelift4.jpg Compass / CompassPlus CompassPlus (previously known as Compass) is Otis's destination dispatch system which was launched in 2005. Like Schindler Miconic 10, in this system you need to enter your desired floor number on a keypad or touch screen in the elevator lobby, and the controller will give you an elevator car to take you to your floor. In 2013, this system was slightly upgraded and renamed into CompassPlus. As of today, there have been four Otis Compass/CompassPlus installations found in Indonesia: *Ciputra World Jakarta 2, Jakarta *Satrio Tower, Jakarta *CIBIS NINE, Jakarta *Soemitro Djojohadikusumo Building (modernized from Otis 2000 VF, probably the first Otis Compass in Indonesia) CompassPlus JKT-1.jpg CompassPlus JKT-2.jpg CompassPlus JKT-3.jpg CompassPlus JKT-4.jpg CompassPlus CWJ 1.jpg CompassPlus CWJ 2.jpg CompassPlus CWJ 3.jpg Brand New Otis CompassPlus Traction Lifts Elevators at Tokopedia Tower, Jakarta (High) Brand New Otis CompassPlus Traction Lifts Elevators at Satrio Tower, Jakarta (Low) (Happy valentine day!) AWESOME RARE OTIS 2000 VF Compass lifts Financial Serv. Authority Bldg., JKT-0|1997 Otis 2000 VF elevators upgraded with Otis Compass in Jakarta. Modernizations 2000's to 2010's Otis's modernizations are relatively rare in Indonesia during the 2000's. Their modernizations during that era used concave buttons and digital indicators, similar to the ones used in the Asian version of Otis Gen2. Later, Otis started using LCD indicators and blue buttons which look very similar like the ones used in the Gen2-Regen MR/MRL and OH5000 elevators. Sometimes generic buttons and floor indicators have been used in modernizations, but this is very rare. It was possible for Otis to modernize old elevators that were made by different manufacturers, but this is extremely rare in Indonesia. Otis Service Lift at Prince Center, Jakarta|A 1970s Otis elevator modernized by Otis in the 2000s (video by: Sumosoftinc) Otis Lifts at Wisma Argo Manunggal, Jakarta|1983 Hitachi elevator modernized by Otis in the 2000s (video by: Sumosoftinc) Otis Traction Bed Lift at Siloam Hospitals Kebon Jeruk, Jakarta (Building A, 2 2)|Older Otis bed elevator modernized by Otis with generic fixtures (video by: Sumosoftinc) Current (since around 2015) Recently, there have been a number of new Otis modernizations featuring a new design of fixtures. The buttons can be from Otis or even generic ones made by Shanghai STEP. For Otis buttons, they are actually a remake of the same concave button design that was used in the Gen2 Premier elevators, with curved numbering plate next to the button. There is also a vandal resistant button with a tiny dot lamp in the middle but this is extremely rare. The floor indicators are usually coloured LCD display, although an Otis 2000 style LCD floor indicator is also used. Some modernizations may also use Otis 2000 call button panels (usually with generic buttons) and external Otis 2000 style LCD indicators. Otis M9d7.jpg Otis Mod1.jpg Otis Mod2.jpg|Otis modernization with Otis 2000 call station and Shanghai STEP (generic) buttons. Otis Mod3.jpg|Otis modernization with Otis 2000 call station and a Shanghai STEP (generic) button. Otis Mod4.jpg|Otis modernization with Otis 2000 style LCD hall floor indicator. Otis Mod6.jpg|Newly modernized Otis elevators with button fixtures that are actually a remake of the same button style used in the now-discontinued Otis Gen2 Premier elevator model. Otis Mod5.jpg Sic Otis 1.jpg Sic Otis 3.jpg Sic Otis 2.jpg Sic Otis 4.jpg|Otis modernization car station featuring rare vandal resistant buttons. Notice the tiny green lamp in the middle of the button. Brand New Otis ReGen Traction Lifts Elevators at Arthaloka Building (Menara Taspen), Jakarta|Newly modernized Otis elevator (original elevator installed in 1976) Brand New Otis Gen2 Lift Elevator at Bakmi GM Jalan Sunda, Jakarta|1990s Otis elevator modernized by Otis in 2017 (video by: Sumosoftinc) 1996 Otis Makeover at Sheraton Hotel Surabaya-0|An example of a newly modernized 1996 Otis elevator (video by: Eiffel Vale.) Notable Otis elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Otis elevator installations in Indonesia List of Otis elevator models 1980s Geared and gearless traction 1990's Geared VVVF traction Gearless VVVF traction 2000 - present Traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Freight elevator External links *Official website (Global site) *Official website (United States site) *Official website (Indonesian site) Category:Current elevator companies